


Pale blue

by Ischa



Series: Intriguing Factor [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: More from the GCPD verse. This is pretty much porn. I’m not sorry.“Honeys I’m home,” Jay said, grinning.“And you were out hunting too, to provide for us,” Tim mocked gently.Jason grinned wider. “Only the best for my pretty babes.”“Oh, my God, you guys stop that at once if you want to ever have sex with me again,” Dick threw in.Tim ran his hand over Dick’s ass and felt Dick shiver when he squeezed it none too gently. “We all know that’s an empty threat.”





	Pale blue

“You should wear it to work,” Jason said, running his finger over the edge of the pale blue lace panties. 

“Ha,” was all Tim could answer, because no way in hell, and also Jason’s touch was very distracting. 

“That’s a no?” Jason asked ruefully. 

“I’m a professional and in my profession kink stays at home.” 

“We’re in the same profession, Tim,” Jay said laughing. 

“I don’t see you smacking Dick’s ass at work or jerking him off in a corner,” Tim replied with an arched eyebrow. 

“It’s really hard not to,” Jason said, sighting. “This looks really good on you.” 

Tim looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t too outrageous. It was delicate and pretty. No bra with fake boobs for him either. The top was a see-through sleeveless affair in pale blue with white bows and pearls.  
“You think Dick will like it?” 

“I love it, so I’m sure Dick will love it too. Looking at you gives me an instant hard-on.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I know.”

Jason kissed his cheek really quick and then smacked his ass gently. “Sure of yourself, are you?” 

“How can I not? With you two constantly telling me how much you want me?” Tim answered honestly. He had been skeptical about the whole thing and their sincerity in the beginning, but that was long over. Tim was sure of them and himself, of their commitment and relationship. 

“I want to make sweet, sweet love to you against this mirror right now.” 

Tim laughed. “No time. But store that particular fantasy away for a rainy day.” 

“It’s a shame you won’t wear it to work,” Jay sighed. 

“None of us would get any work done if I did,” Tim teased. 

“True, I guess.” 

Tim turned to look at him. “You know…I never saw you in uniform.”

Jason’s eyes lit up. “Store that away for a rainy day.” 

Tim kissed him. “I will.” 

~+~  
For the next few weeks Tim couldn’t do anything with the lingerie he had stored in a box in his closet because he was, like Jay and Dick too, working overtime on a big case. His big case had nothing to do with theirs, but they still saw each other very rarely. There wasn’t really much time for sex either, which Tim didn’t think was that bad, because he was frankly exhausted when he came home. 

~+~  
“I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Dick said, kissing the top of Tim’s head. Tim knew that the height difference between them turned Dick on.  
Amongst other things. Countless other things. Which wasn’t really surprising, but surprised Tim every time nevertheless. It was a good king of surprised too. It gave him a warm feeling. 

“That’s because we haven’t seen each other in weeks, Dick. Except at work and quickies at your place.” 

They had met at Dick’s because it was pretty much halfway between his and Jason’s place. 

“Well, our big case is over, so we will have more time to hang out and be real boyfriends now,” Dick said. 

“That’s good. Where is Jay?” 

“Grabbing food from that Indian place we like,” Dick said. “I bet you haven’t eaten like a real person today.” 

As if on cue Tim’s stomach growled. Dick laughed. 

“Are you staying the night?” Dick asked. 

Tim nodded. “Gordon sent me home. Said I have to take a break.” Tim wanted a breakthrough in his case, but he knew he was running on empty and that he needed food, sleep, his boyfriends. He could be sometimes reasonable. Right now it seemed like a good idea that he had listened to Gordon and went home. The software was doing its thing and another IT guy was watching it. Tim was sure that he would be informed as soon as they had something to work with. For the time being he would enjoy being here with Dick and Jason. 

“Gordon is a good man,” Dick said, just as the door opened and Tim could smell the delicious scent of Indian food. 

“Honeys I’m home,” Jay said, grinning. 

“And you were out hunting too, to provide for us,” Tim mocked gently. 

Jason’s grin widened. “Only the best for my pretty babes.”

“Oh, my God, you guys stop that at once if you want to ever have sex with me again,” Dick threw in. 

Tim ran his hand over Dick’s ass and felt Dick shiver when he squeezed it none too gently. “We all know that’s an empty threat.” 

“Try me,” Dick said. 

Tim liked that Dick was a challenge sometimes. He wanted to kiss Dick and push him against the nearest wall but then his stomach grumbled again and he sighed. Kissed Dick’s cheek instead. 

“You need food, babybird,” Jason said. 

Tim liked that endearment. “I do,” he replied. 

Jason went to the small kitchen and grabbed plates. Tim also liked that both Dick and Jason used real cutlery and china even when they only got takeout.  
“I got all your favorites,” Jason said, piling his plate. Most of Tim’s favorites were vegetarian, because Damian was a vegetarian and Alfred had been cooking without meat six days a week.  
Tim dug in. 

“You’re staying the night?” Jason asked once they finished their food. 

Tim patted his belly: he was starting to feel like a real person again. “Yes, and I have tomorrow morning off as well.” 

“That’s good,” Jason said with a smile. 

Tim liked Jason’s smiles and his smirks and his grins. He liked a lot of things about Jason.  
“Movie?” Dick asked. He got up and started to put the dishes away. There were no leftovers.  
Tim nodded. He wanted to spend some time with them both, just be in their presence, and bask in being close to Jay and Dick. He also wanted hot sweaty sex, but it was still early and his stomach was too full for sex right now anyway.  
Dick dragged him into the living room and pushed him into the soft sofa cushions. Tim curled up against him while Jason was looking for a movie to watch. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Jay asked over his shoulder. 

“Anything but a cop movie,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded in agreement.  
Jason put in ‘Lord of the rings’. They’ve all seen it a few times already, but maybe that was the point. Tim didn’t really have to think to follow the story. He could even just tune it out and still know what was going on once he paid attention to it again; of course Jay was watching it for real, because it was one of his favorite movies. Dick was absentmindedly stroking Tim’s hair and Tim relaxed even more into the sofa.  
By the end of the movie Dick’s fingers were no longer in his hair. They were feeling Tim up and Tim really didn’t mind. 

“Are you guys even watching this?” Jason asked amused.  
Tim gave him a look from under his eyelashes, because he knew that Jason liked how innocent it looked.  
Jason groaned.

“Not really, no,” Dick said. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else then?” Jason asked. 

“Like where? I wonder,” Tim replied with a smile. 

Jason reached around Dick and grabbed Tim, pulled him over Dick’s lap and kissed him hard. “The bedroom would be a good place for the things I have in mind.”

“But I have plans on my own tonight,” Tim said, licking his lips. 

Jason swallowed. “Really?”

Tim nodded. He had showered, painted his toe nails to match the lingerie and had put the lingerie on under his normal clothes before he came here.

“You guys have a secret,” Dick said, slapping Tim’s ass gently. Probably because it was just there.  
Tim wriggled in Dick’s lab. 

Jason kissed Dick noisily above him. “It’s more of a surprise, really.” 

“I like the sexy kind of surprise,” Dick said. 

“You will love this one,” Jason assured him. 

Tim really hoped Jason was right and that Dick hadn’t hope for a more feminine getup, with make-up, a wig and fake boobs, because he didn’t think he would be comfortable in that, or even feel pretty, like he did now when he was wearing the pale blue lingerie. 

“Bedroom now,” Dick said. Jay helped Tim get up from the sofa and kissed him before he marched Tim into the bedroom. The bed was unmade, but that wasn’t unusual in either Jay’s or Dick’s apartment.  
Jay shoved Tim in Dick’s direction and Dick embraced him. “Hi,” Dick said. 

“Hi,” Tim replied, got on his tiptoes and kissed Dick gently. “Wanna undress me?” 

Dick blinked and grinned. “Ah, I wonder what you’re wearing underneath.” 

“I hope you’ll like it,” Tim said, biting his lip. 

Dick stroked his back softly. “I’m sure you look hot in it.” 

Jason was sitting on the bed and already getting rid of his shirt. Dick was stripping Tim out of his clothes slowly with gentle touches made to arouse. 

“Oh,” Dick said as the pale blue lace was uncovered. He ran his fingers over the straps and then the white bows and small pearls of the top. When he pressed into Tim’s skin they grazed his nipple and he moaned. 

“Told you,” Jason said from the bed. Tim wasn’t sure if he was speaking to him or Dick and right now it didn’t matter.  
Dick unfastened Tim’s pants and Tim stepped out of them and then Dick kneeled down and got rid of his socks, exposing Tim’s painted toes. “Matching, I like that too,” he kissed Tim’s knee. Tim looked down on Dick and Dick looked up and he looked hungry, which – yes, that was a very good sign. 

“You look gorgeous,” Dick said. “I could eat you up.”

“Maybe you could start with his pretty cock then,” Jason suggested and Tim looked at him. He had his pants open and shoved down and he was lazily stroking his cock. Jason was breathtaking like this. 

“I like Jason’s suggestion,” Tim said. “And then Jay can get you ready, but –“

“I know, I made a deal with you, babybird,” Dick said. “And I’m looking forward to you fucking me wearing this.” He threw a look over his shoulder at Jason as he stroked Tim’s lace cover ass. “And to your fingers, Jay.” 

Jason groaned. Tim’s cock was leaking pre-come just imagining it. The firs time the three of them had sex, he had been nervous and thought it would be awkward as hell, but it all fell into place naturally. And with every encounter things got better and smoother. Tim got bolder too. 

Dick pulled Tim’s panties down just enough so he could get at Tim’s cock and then he was sucking Tim in, without any teasing or hesitation. Tim’s hands curled around Dick’s shoulders, his fingers bunched Dick’s shirt. Dick was very good at this and Tim wasn’t sure how long he could hold out.  
And he had a plan. He pushed Dick away gently after a too short time. “Enough.” 

Dick licked his lips. “Fine, but next time you’re wearing this I’m gonna suck you off while I finger your pretty hole.” 

Tim nodded, because words failed him and because it was an excellent idea on Dick’s part. Dick laughed and got up. Jason grabbed the lube and condoms from the drawer while Dick was striping out of his clothes. Tim was just watching them, catching his breath. His cock wet and hard. 

“You do look gorgeous like this,” Jason said. Tim could feel himself flush at the compliment. “And you’re too far away.” 

Dick was naked by now and making himself comfortable on the bed. His legs were spread wide and his amazing ass was on display. Tim bit his lip.  
Jason smirked and turned to kiss Dick’s ass cheek. Dick moaned, burying his face in the sheets. “Get on with it,” Dick said. 

“So impatient,” Jason chided. 

“You know it,” Dick said. 

Jason opened the lube and coated his fingers generously and then Tim watched as Jason slipped one finger into Dick. He’s seen it before, of course, but it was always very hot to watch. His cock got even harder, he had to palm himself and just breathe. Jason smirked at him as he added another finger.  
Jason knew every one of Dick’s buttons and it seemed he was pushing every single one of them right now too. Dick was meeting his fingers and groaning. His fingers twisting the sheets. 

“I’m ready,” Dick said, and swatted Jason’s hand away. He turned onto his back and beckoned Tim closer. “I see you’ve been enjoying the show,” he said to Tim with a pointed look at Tim’s leaking, hard cock. 

“I always enjoy watching you being finger fucked by Jason, Dick.” 

Dick laughed and it did something to Tim. It was – Dick having fun while having sex, yes, Tim decided that did it for him every time. Dick crocked his finger and Tim closed the distance between them. He grabbed Dick’s legs and spread them wide; Dick threw his head back against the pillows. Jason kissed Tim’s cheek before he grabbed Tim’s cock, rolled a condom over it, lubed it up and guided it to Dick’s entrance. The panties had been shoved just far enough out of the way that Tim could fuck Dick. 

“That’s really hot,” Dick said before he bit his lip. Tim didn’t tease; he was at his limit too. He pushed into Dick’s tight heat steadily until he bottomed out. He leaned down to kiss Dick gently before he started fucking him in earnest.  
Dick was watching him, his eyes wide and dark with arousal. Dick’s hands were on Tim’s hips, clutching at the lace of the top. Bunching it in his fingers. 

“You’re gonna tear it,” Jason said from somewhere behind Tim. 

“I’ll buy a new one,” Tim replied. 

Jason kissed his neck and pressed himself against Tim’s back. “Yeah? Maybe in red this time around?”

Dick moaned. “Jay!”

“Yeah?” 

“Touch me, I’m close,” Dick groaned. 

He was close; Tim could see and feel it. He was close himself too, but he wanted to see Dick come first.  
Jason squeezed Tim’s ass and then reached over so he could stroke Dick to completion.  
Dick was pretty much boneless when Tim fucked him through it, chasing his own orgasm.  
Tim collapsed on top of Dick and Dick hugged him close. Dick’s come was rubbing into the lace.

“Urgh…”Tim said, “It needs to be hand washed.” 

“Now that you ruined it anyway,” Jason said, pulling the panties down over Tim’s ass, exposing him. 

Tim threw him a look over his shoulder. “Jay?”

“Just gonna come all over that pretty ass and those panties if you’re alright with it,” Jason said, stroking his cock. It wasn’t really a question and Tim didn’t mind at all, so he just flopped down back on Dick’s chest.  
“Seeing you just taking it, does all kinds of things to me,” Jason said, Tim could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Pervert,” Tim mumbled. 

Both Dick and Jay laughed. Then Jason stepped closer and rubbed the wet head of his cock over Tim’s ass and nudged his hole, before he pulled away again and Tim could hear him jerking off. He closed his eyes and waited for that telltale groan, the hot splash of Jason’s come on his skin. Jay had a thing for marking them as his. Tim secretly thought it was hot. 

“Now they are ruined,” Jason panted, smearing his come into Tim’s skin. 

“Hand wash,” Tim said. “You ruined it, you’re washing it.”

Jason flopped down next to them and threw a leg over theirs. “Dick ruined it first,” he replied, kissing Dick’s cheek. 

“You can wash it together,” Tim said. 

“We’ll buy you a new one,” Jason said. 

“More than one, in rainbow colors,” Dick added. 

“You liked it?” Tim asked, looking at them. 

“Are you kidding? You fucking Dick while wearing lingerie is the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while and I have sex with you two whenever I can get away with it,” Jason answered. “You should do me next.” 

Tim blinked at him. “I-“

Dick stroked his sweaty hair. “Just say yes, Tim.” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

Jason laughed. “Good. We can look at cute lingerie together after a nap.”

Tim reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand. “Okay.” 

Jason kissed his knuckles. “Okay.”


End file.
